redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wolf985/the tale of two rogues chapter 3
Chapter 3 The next morning... Sunlight drfted through the window onto Clarice's face. She groaned and sat up holding her head. She had a pounding headache. "Oh...ow, That was quite a night, eh Nathaniel?" Clarice looked towards the other side of the bed and found it empty! "Nathaniel?" He was gone. She jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. Grabbing her sabre, she ran downstairs and nearly knocked over Scarum. "Oh, Scarum, have you seen Nathaniel?" "Hmph. That sea rogue is long gone by now. I saw him walk out of here before dawn." "Why didn't you stop him?" she asked. "I tried, but the blighter got away. I got in a few good punches though! He'll be right sore for awhile." Scarum replied. Clarice looked down at her feet. "We should get to Redwall." she said softly. Scarum nodded and handed her the bag of scrolls. The pair began their trek through Mossflower wood with Clarice a few paces behind Scarum. She drug her footpaws as she walked while Scarum kept up a steady pace ahead of her.After an hour of walking Scarum looked back over his shoulder at Clarice. She hadn't said a word since they had left the Tavern/inn. Clarice was hugging herself and her head was low. Scarum could see tears streaming down her face. He stopped and walked back to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. She began crying harder. Scarum pulled her close to him and she buried her face in his jacket. "Oh Scarum, You were right! I never should've trusted him.Promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, if Dagwood found out he would be so dissapointed and he might never let me go on another mission again." "I promise." They continued on their mission to Redwall and arrived just in time for dinner. "Welcome friends, What can i do for you?" asked Abbess Byrony. "I am Clarice Consfortingtam and this is my partner Bescarum Whippscutt. we came to deliver these records of Salamandastron for your scholars to use." The Abbess accepted the satchel of scrolls from Clarice."Thank you. feel free to join us for dinner." Clarice declined the offer, but Scarum went straight to the food. Clarice went out into the orchard and sat down against a peach tree. Her head was full of confused thoughts. (Why did he leave me? He seemed so nice and trustworthy. I can't believe I was so stupid!) she thought. "Hey are you alright?" Clarice looked up and saw Skipper standing in front of her."I'm fine, go away." "You don't look fine to me. Tell me, What's bothering you?" "I'd rather not talk about it. I doubt that you'd understand." Skipper sat down beside her. "Did you meet someone on your journey?" "How did you know?" she asked. "Lucky guess." "I did meet someone, a sea otter, he kind of broke my heart." Skipper looked confused. "You fell in love with a sea otter? What was his name?" "Nathaniel Danisham, Captain Nathaniel Danisham." "I don't think I know him, but i see why your upset. He left you didn't he?" Clarice nodded. Skipper stood up and said, "It's not your fault. Good night Clarice." The next morning Abbess Byrony supplied Clarice and Scarum with packs of food and they begen their journey back to Salamandastron. When they arrived back at the mountain Lord Brang congradulated the pair for the completion of their first mission. Dagwood praised his daughter by giving her a necklace made of polished sea shells, but Clarice didn't feel like she deserved it. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts